


love, maybe

by galaxyeyedrops



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyeyedrops/pseuds/galaxyeyedrops
Summary: shuake confidant weekday 1 food/foil/antithesis: ren attempts to navigate his way to financial success. it's not easy.





	love, maybe

**Author's Note:**

> a friend was like, wouldn't it be funny if someone did all three prompts all days and yeah. that's why im here. sucks and starting late but i tried.
> 
> anyways! shark tank au. i know the original japanese show wasn't called that and formula was slightly different but they're asam in this so yeah...

They film the entrance twice. One as the entrepreneur approaches; the second as the Sharks watch, expectant, as he walks in.

The studio told him to go for the glares: eyes set to piercing and contempt dialed way up. All the villain casting they can get away in a reality show about business investments.  The producers thought that their current guest shark, a former child actor, famous for his portrayals of handsome nice boys, would make a killing in the ratings as an asshole. And if the feedback off the test audiences meant anything, they were right.

He sighs as the latest business owner—young, around his own age, okay looking—double checks his display, assuring himself of the integrity of his product, before standing up straight and turning to face the Sharks.

“Hello Sharks,” he says, his voice rich and deep (Goro unconsciously leans forward in his seat for a better listen). “My name is Ren Amamiya and I'm seeking a hundred thousand dollars for thirty percent of my business: LeBlanc’s Hot Meals.”

He clears his throat, gesturing to his statement piece. “LeBlanc's Hot Meals grew out of the specialty dish of our café of the same name—curry with coffee, a secret recipe passed down to the original owner from his best friend. And now, to me. It's set our business apart from others in both of our New York locations as well as in the meal delivery service.”

A pause, he takes a deep breath.  

“I'd love to pass out some samples if you'd like?”

After sitting through consecutive multi-hour pitches—Ren the third today—not a single one of the investors chooses to decline.

Goro, sitting at the very end, gets his tray last, Nanjo’s comment about _too much turmeric_ reaching him before the spoon does his mouth. He takes a bite, the entrepreneur eyeing him, expectant. Long eyelashes cast shadows on his cheeks under the harsh light.

“It's alright,” Goro says. He swallows, leans forwards to grab his cup of coffee. “Tell me, how much are you selling this for?”

“Four dollars,” Ren answers promptly. “Cost of each meal is a dollar fifty—we knock off delivery charges if they subscribe to one of our meal plans—so higher if they're long term. Year to date sales are ten thousand but we're projected to end quarter four with at least a hundred thousand.

“Who do you consider your ideal customer?” Kirijo interjects, talking over Goro's _of course you are._

“The average working class to middle class adult. Long office hours and little time to enjoy some comfort food.”

“Then what of your biggest competitor?

“Food trucks, I guess. But with us, there's no long lines or anything. Just meals delivered straight to you.”

“Oh really?” Goro is the first to sink his teeth into his reply. “No fast food? No Yelp Eats? No Postmates?”

Ren pauses and the rest of the Sharks scurry for a bite.

 _Why such a high valuation?_ Kandori asks.

Ren blurts out something relating to the cafe’s sales and the location density of Manhattan.

Tanaka digs more into the financials. Ren admits to having another investor. Last year, he traded twenty percent in exchange for them bankrolling him for twenty thousand. The others seem hesitant.

Nanjo asks about the packaging.

Ren espouses the use of aluminum foil.

One by one, they quickly pull out. Until the only one left is Goro.

He really hates this gig.

He smiles, wide and bright, mentally making up an excuse to care about Ren's company. “I have an offer.”

**Author's Note:**

> foil was aluminum foil and the antithesis was goro performatively being an asshole but it counts i guess


End file.
